Waiting game
by Hibarii
Summary: Po przegranej z Seirin Aomine nie może spać. Dusi się. Musi wstać. Musi wyjść. Bo cienie go pochłoną.


_Przepraszam, ale naćpałam się. Naćpałam się tak muzyką, że musiałam to z siebie wyrzucić i stało się to. Nawet nie wiem, co tam jest, bo nawet tego nie czytałam i wciąż czuję się, jakby mnie toś stuknął w głowę, także no. Bez udziału mojego mózgu, który radośnie hasa w przestworzach._

_I chyba koniecznie do Banks - Waiting Game. Najlepiej przez cały czas. Tak sądzę. Bo to wszystko przez to._

* * *

_- Nie byłem w stanie zasnąć. Poszedłem do domu, zjadłem, wykąpałem się, a potem położyłem. Ale nie byłem w stanie usnąć. Byłem kompletnie wykończony, ale kiedy zamykałem oczy, widziałem urywki meczu._

_To była okropna noc._

Cienie błądzą po ścianach. Pełzną po szorstkiej fakturze, wspinają się coraz wyżej i dalej pożerając biel bezlitosnymi szczękami. Powietrze jest martwe. Wszystko jest martwe. Mimo uchylonego okna firanka ani drgnie. Za gorąco, by się okryć, za zimno, by odrzucić kołdrę. Sprężyny łóżka skrzypią, przy którymś z kolei obrocie. Duszno. Za duszno. Za zimno, by stopą dotknąć podłogi. Zbyt ciężko, by wstać.

Przewalił się na plecy, po raz kolejny wbijając wzrok w sufit. Cienie zjadły już niemal połowę bieli. Przymknął zmęczone powieki, czując pod nimi piasek. Nie mógł spać. Znowu. Niewyspanie go dusiło. To beznadziejne uczucie, za którym kiedyś, głupi, tęsknił, trzyma stalowym chwytem jego żołądek. Za każdym razem, gdy jego oczy pochłania mrok zamkniętych powiek, jego własny, prywatny film uruchamia się z precyzją i dokładnością sadysty. Każda sekunda, każda minuta, każda kropla potu. Wszystko. Wszystko, wszystko, wszystko. Wszystko bombarduje jego zmysły, jakby znowu tam był, znowu grał, znowu… Znowu przegrywał. Otworzył oczy, przekręcając się na brzuch i wbijając twarz w poduszkę. Idźcie. Idźcie sobie. Spać. Zasnąć. Zapomnieć. Nie pamiętać. Spać. Wsunął ręce pod poduszkę, czując, jak mięśnia odzywają się rwącym bólem zakwasów. Ból był dobry. Ból był słodko-gorzką namiastką przeżytej walki. Ale ten potwór wisiał nad nim szczerząc kły i napawał się jego stanem. I zaraz go udusi, zaraz go pochłonie. Ile można nie spać? Ile można czuć, że coś miażdży ci żołądek?

Spać. Tak bardzo spać. Nie może. Wszystko wokół czai się na chwilę jego słabości, na chwilę bezbronności, na ten obnażony moment, gdy zasypiasz, gdy jeszcze nie pogrążyła cię niemoc snu, a już nie jesteś wstanie unieść rąk w obronie.

Oparł policzek na ramieniu, gapiąc się na zaciągniętą niedbale zasłonę. Światło księżyca oświetlało ją srebrnawym blaskiem. Cienie nie dotarły jeszcze go okna. Jego jeszcze nie pochłonęły. Ale pełzły już po łóżku. Weszły na kołdrę pożerając ją centymetr po centymetrze.

Potarł mocno czoło, czując jak zgromadzone tam napięcie zaczyna zmieniać się w ból. Dusi się. Musi wstać. Musi wyjść. Bo cienie go pochłoną. Odrzucił gwałtownie kołdrę, wstając z łóżka. Czuł, jak dreszcze przeszywają jego ciało. Było tak cholernie zimno. Ubrał się błyskawicznie i wyszedł z domu. Oddychać. Dajcie mu oddychać. Ostre, zimne powietrze niemal nie docierało do jego płuc.

Wszędzie panowała cisza. Lampy rzucały na chodniki jasne koła światła. Omijał je szerokim łukiem. Wcisnął dłonie do kieszeń, czując, że drętwieją mu z zimna. Za zimno. Za gorąco, by zasunąć kurtkę. Potrząsnął głową, czując, jak ogarnia go senność. Oślizgły, nieprzyjemny dreszcz płynął lodowatą stróżką po kręgosłupie. Ciemność pochłaniała wszystko. Cienie śledziły każdy krok wyjąc szyderczo „przegrany".

Przystanął słysząc odgłos uderzanej o ziemię piłki. Podążył za dźwiękiem, nie wiedząc nawet, że jego chód z każdym krokiem przyspiesza. Zatrzymał się przy wejściu na boisko, śledząc lot piłki, od wypuszczających ją dłoni aż po obręcz kosza. Przesunął spojrzeniem od toczącej się po ziemi piłki po postać stojącą na środku boiska. Oczy zalśniły w mroku.

- Czekałem na ciebie.

Coś się popsuło. Wiedział to. Po skończonym meczu coś było inaczej. Może to nawet lepiej, że się nie widzieli. Żaden z nich nie należał do zbyt gadatliwych. Obaj byli zbyt dumni, by tak łatwo łyknąć przegraną. Zbyt byli wycofani, by przegryźć to w czyimś towarzystwie.

Byli tacy sami. Dokładnie tacy sami. Wiedział to. I chociaż zabiłby każdego, kto próbowałby wejść do jego azylu pełnego cieni, to brak jego obecności był jak zadra. Jak drzazga wbita pod paznokieć.

- Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, a usta Kagamiego zrobiły to samo. Podszedł do niego wolno, stając z nim ramię w ramię. Nieczytelne, zmrużone oczy patrzyły na niego. Lśniące stłumionym blaskiem lamp i księżyca.

- Jeden na jeden?

Jedyny, który może go pokonać, to on sam. Jego własne ja patrzyło na niego. Czujne, napięte, ostrożne. Gdzie było, gdy cienie chciały go zjeść? Uniósł kącik ust, a ta radosna dzikość w oczach Taigi zamigotała niczym tlący się ogień. On znał. On wiedział. Było inaczej. Musieli to przegryźć. Musieli to przetrawić. Musieli. Ktokolwiek by wtedy wygrał tak właśnie by było. Tak właśnie by musiało być. Bo zdeptana duma boli. Bo oni mają dumę większą niż kosmos. Bo w ich życie wpisane jest tylko zwycięstwo.

Czuł, jak dźwięk uderzanej o beton piłki budzi w nim radość i złość. Kagami pochylił się i skoczył w ataku. Jak bestia. Jak drapieżnik. Jak tygrys. Żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Żadnego cackania się z urażoną dumną. Kagami to wiedział. On wiedział. On wszystko wiedział. On wiedział, że tak trzeba. Że plaster zawsze trzeba oderwać jednym szarpnięciem.

Zmęczone ciało wyło w bólu. Niewyspanie napinało je nieprzyjemnie. Łokieć rwał paskudnym bólem, utrudniając ruchy. Jakby miał się zaraz rozpaść. Ale ból był dobry. O, jak był dobry, gdy te oczy patrzyły z wyzwaniem, z siłą, z dominacją, z którą trzeba było wygrać. Którą trzeba było złapać i zmiażdżyć w dłoniach. Którą trzeba było uczynić swoją.

Wbił piłkę w kosz i opadł na ziemię, zderzając się z Kagamim. Popchnął go chwiejnym chodem w tył. Taiga syknął, gdy uderzył plecami o siatkę ogrodzenia. Przycisnął go swoim ciałem, a duszne, gęste pożądanie tliło się coraz mocniej. Oparł dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy, przysuwając twarz do jego twarzy. Drżące, zasapane oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

Było inaczej. Było. Trzeba to zmienić. Ma być jak wcześniej. Wszystko wyjaśnione. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nie będzie niedopowiedzeń. Chodź. Ma być jak kiedyś. Jak wcześniej. Jak przed meczem. Chodź. Teraz. Natychmiast. Chodź.

Usta Kagamiego opadły na jego wargi w gwałtownym pocałunku.

O tak, właśnie tak. Dreszcz szarpnął jego lędźwiami. Nic się nie zmieniło. Tak miało być.

Wszczepił palce w jego włosy, przyciskając go mocniej i mocniej. Kagami z warknięciem szarpnął go i okręcił nim, popychając go na siatkę, która zagrzechotała głośno. Kagami przycisnął go do niej całym ciałem, gryząc go w szyję. Pociągnął go za włosy, atakując z pasją jego usta. Duszne, gorące pożądanie krążyło po jego żyłach. Żądza rozpalała każdy skrawek ciała. Skóra Taigi była rozpalona. Spocona, twarda, rozpalona.

- Nie tutaj.

Zawarczał liżąc jego szyję, dłońmi przesuwając pod bluzką po muskularnych plecach.

- Nie tutaj!

Odepchnął go, opierając rękę na jego piersi. Chciał na niego warknąć, rzucić się. Jak nie tutaj, jak teraz. Tutaj. Zaraz. Już. Ale oczy Kagamiego płonęły. Płonęły gwałtowną, mroczną żądzą, która silnymi dreszczami miażdżyła jego kręgosłup.

Gorący język wolno przesunął się po jego policzku.

- Chodź.

Poszedł. Krok w krok za nim. Jak polujący drapieżnik za swoją zwierzyną. Jak bestia za ofiarą. Każdy nerw jego ciała drżał w napięciu i oczekiwaniu. Już. Teraz. Szybko. Wbijał rozgorączkowane spojrzenie w kark idącego pospiesznie przed nim Kagamiego. W kark, w który chciał się wgryźć, naznaczyć. Niemal dysząc jak po biegu, wpadli do mieszkania Kagamiego, a on rzucił się na Taigę. Pożądanie zaraz go rozerwie. Dłonie Kagamiego zdzierały z niego ubrania, niecierpliwie sunęły po skórze, mięśniach, które prężyły się pod tym dotykiem. Chodź, chodź, chodź. No chodź, szybko, mocno, teraz. Nie było cię, nie było cię, gdy cienie wędrowały po suficie, nie było, nie było. To teraz chodź, już możemy, teraz już tak, tak jak powinno być.

Głośny jęk Kagamiego obił się o ściany pośród wirujących po nich cieniach. Dysząc głośno przywarł do ust zagryzanych do bólu przed zęby. Językiem rozchylił je, wdarł się do środka. Paznokcie drapały jego plecy zostawiając na nich czerwone pręgi. Gęste, duszące pożądanie otaczało ich jak kokon. Lepki, pachnący piżmem i żądzą pot spływał po ciałach. Oszalałe, rozgorączkowane oczy patrzyły na siebie w szaleństwie.

Tak powinno być. Właśnie tak. Nie inaczej. Tylko tak. Gwałtownie. Silnie. Pospiesznie. Do utraty tchu. Do utraty sił. Do postradania zmysłów. By zatopić się w pożądaniu, by utonąć w rozkoszy, by zachłysnąć się zapachem, by kompletnie się zapomnieć. By w końcu spaść. By spaść z samego szczytu i spadać poprzez ogień pasji, by w nim spłonąć. By wszystko się spaliło na popiół, a zostało przyjemne oszołomienie. Spaść z nieba w samo piekło, spaść piekłem w niebo i niebem wedrzeć się do piekła.

Jego oddech gorącem rozbijał się o spoconą, ciepłą skórę. Dłonie wolno przesuwały się po jego plecach, a drobne, delikatne dreszcze iskrzyły pod tymi palcami. Przymknął powieki, dotykając ustami szyi, w miejscu, w którym z wolna uspokajał się puls. Dłoń zakradła się między jego wilgotne włosy. Zamruczał, czując, jak senność przyciska go do ciepłego ciała. Palce gładziły leniwie jego kark, popychając go w ramiona snu. Chciał coś powiedzieć. Nie pamiętał co. Ale chciał, bo chyba powinien, ale co to było? Sen skleił jego powieki i za chwilę utonie w miękkiej ciemności.

- Kagami…

- Śpij. Będę tutaj.

Z westchnieniem potarł nosem o ciepłą szyję, a spokojny sen ogarnął go bez reszty.


End file.
